


Junhui Go!

by assgardiano



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Fluffy, I don't know why I write this, Jihan sucks, M/M, Pokemon AU, Wonhui - Freeform, Yaoi, sorry - Freeform, svt - Freeform, the whole thing sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assgardiano/pseuds/assgardiano
Summary: When Junhui goes outside to catch Pokemons but he end catching something new.





	Junhui Go!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a short time so it may sucks... Sorry, English is not my first language, either. So probably this will have several errors... sorry for mistakes.

 Junhui moved his fingers again across the screen, turning that place once again. He looked from side to side before crossing the street. He was too tired to walk more than five km to crash an egg, which had not given him anything decent. He bit his lip as he reached the other side of the avenue - another Bulbasauro - he thought as he rolled his fingers across the screen of his cell phone. Playing Pokémon Go has never been so annoying. It had been a considerable time since the game had been released and since then people have done the same thing, the game was like that, the same damn thing. It is fun and nobody could deny it, despite the dangers. But what funny? Junhui already had almost all his pokedex of Hoenn complete, abd of Jhoto was almos complete and that of Kanto; Junhui completed before even leaving the first bot to catch Pokémon without leaving the house. Playing Pokémon by that time was kind of pitiful.

 

– Hyung helps me with this here. – The voice echoed a little behind him, causing Junhui to remember that he had not gone out on his own. He looked back and found his friend Hansol squatting in the middle of an alleyway with several people walking, the Chinese feeling nothing but shame. He had created a monster.

– What are you doing? – Jisoo; or rather, Joshua. The other friend who was with them asked as he stood right next to where the younger boy was crouched.

– I just got a Rosellia. – The other said as he got up. He stared at his friends for a while before laughing at himself. – But that's not what I want help with.

Junhui sighed.

– On here. – Hansol stretched out his cell phone so Joshua could see. – Seungkwan... He keeps calling me to go out and meet him ... but he's kind of, in a more private way.

Hansol practically shouted the last words.

– Uh Hansol, everyone knows you like him. Even he. – Joshua pointed out something excellent. – If you don’t want, just do not accept.

–  Say that taking Pokémon is more important. – Junhui said in a relaxed manner although the two took what he said seriously. On one side was Joshua with a more cynical face of the world and there was Hansol doing the same with a more confusing face of the world.

– God bless me... No! I will after that, when finish my schedule. – Hansol laughed at last. The boy turned his attention to the game, as did Junhui, and the three of them kept walking.

– Junnie you should do it a few times too. - The older one stood beside the chinese as they walked. – You may know, or I do not know... But maybe going out with someone.

– The hyung talking about me. – The Chinese laughed.

– But I do not have two complete pokedex. – He scored. What reminded Junhui that Joshua used to go with them just for fun and nothing else, the boy picks up one or two Pokémon and then only complains about the absence of pokeballs or just talking about it.

– I'm not alone either, my Salamence is a great companion, and he's beautiful just like me. – The other was convinced. In fact, at least Jun could keep his reputation as a pokemaniac intact since the last thing he wanted to worry about in the middle of a Pokémon hunt was the lack of a "mate." Joshua just sighed and admitted defeat.

 

They kept walking and then walked more, and by the time Jun and Hansol spent playing Pokémon, Joshua spent sending messages to his other friends. Typical Friday, normal pre-weekend of the three friends. They walked to a square ahead and then stopped for Brock and Ash Ketchum to dominate a gym. – Red team. Hansol said before starting to attack that gym.

 – Hey, I'm a red team too. – Joshua grunted, looking really offended, the three of them looked at each other before the older man laughed.

– I forgot we were dealing with a betrayal when we invited you hyung to play too. –  Junhui said and Joshua was about to explain himself for the hundredth time, the two of them did not even pay attention because they already knew what Joshua would say next.

– I was wrong, y’all know. – He filled his cheeks to speak. – You do not even care, but it's Jeonghan's fault.

– It's all Jeonghan's fault. – Junhui satirized.

–Yes, it's Jeonghan's fault. – Hansol repeated, following the same line.

–Oh, I do not know why I go out with you two. – He snorted, Joshua got up and walked to a canteen in the square buying some things to feed; when he came back they had already taken that gym and there was huge, that damn Salamence, Junhui's favorite, and that horrible Hansol’s Blastoise.

 

\- My egg whoaaa. - All files should be being raised. Joshua turned he was thinking that hansol was talking about your intime parts; but not. It was just Pokemon egg itself. The three boys waling by the poke stops before they leave to their apartments. It had been a busy morning already.

  
....

 

Joshua entered the hall much earlier than the other two, obviously, because he was not playing; or maybe because he was not addicted to the other two. Hansol came in through the doorway, talking to Seungkwan on his cell phone like a normal person. Only Junhui was so addicted to the point of taking a lifetime to go his own home because of cell phone games. Not that Joshua nor Hansol was expecting the other to just go to his apartment without saying goodbye ... but after all they would see him soon enough.  
   Junhui walked into the Hall with his busy fingers squeezing the cell phone screen, his face of suffering was real, the chinese was struggling to deal with the fact that the newly updated map of the game had a gymnasium well ahead of his building and worse. I knew that somewhere in the building was a ridiculous "pokemaniac" of the red team with a very strong Blissey. The chinese bit his lip.

 

– I want to kill the owner of this Blissey. – He practically grunted as he blocked his cell phone to enter the Hall of the building. He scrambled up the elevator. What number of apartment the Blissey owner lived, it's not even thought of the boy as somewhere else because it did not matter the point of view of who the Blissey owner was, the owner somewhere gave fruit to retrieve the points... increasing rather than decreasing. It left a little wetter his lips... This was worse than wghen he fights with legendary Pokémons that appeared in the gymnasiums from time to time.

 

I have entered his apartment in short but heavy steps, making a noise, which only shows how stress he gets about loosing fights. Junhui can't loose his entire self-reputation as a gamer to a Blissey and that was why...

 

– I saw you're stressed. – Minghao commented, casually appearing half-naked in the kitchen and then sitting on the couch. Junhui looked at the boy closely and just rolled his eyes.

– Go and dress some clothes. – He suggested, instead of wasting his time answering it. The oldest went straight from the living room to the kitchen, he was hungry. He opened a refrigerator and everything that had was gelatin, then it had to be.

He went back to the downstairs room while he eating the gelatin as if it were the meal of his life. What was more depressing? Take a beating to a Blissey or see Minghao almost naked lying on the couch watching Young Titans. Minghao, for sure! He was a strange case of a person who seems to be serious when you don’t know him, but actually is normal as other people. He was like that, he always looks at you suspiciously and always hears more than he talks, but when he is with people he really feels comfortable he is very proactive and even sloppy; same now. Sexually speaking Minghao looks like a man, but when you live with him, you realize that sassiness co-exists within him.

– That's why people still think you're my boyfriend. – Junhui said. – What we’re gonna do do if people come in here and get you like this?

– Tell them I'm your boyfriend. –He answered simplistically.

– Are you okay? – Junhui laughs. – Then you hit me."

– Maybe. – He chuckles.

– Never in my life! – Junhui laughed again. – Wait... What Mingyu would respond to that?

Junhui is thinking... Making a picture of one possible relationship between him and Minghao and he would deny this even with his death. But if only Minghao wanted nothing serious, who knows...

– He could pass out. – Minghao muttered – Do you know... Because we’re dating.

\- You are? - Junhui looked half puzzled.

\- Yes Jun-hyung, the people go out and flirt with patience, they go out to a date again. - Minghao have sat up to face the other and ate gelatin standing behind the couch. - Not everyone prioritizes catching Pokémon. You have to think of a life, you know.

 

Minghao gestured his hands, and gave good examples to things that he spoke. But it was not as if Junhui understood, because he did not understand, because they not share the same opinion. How can people anticipate what well-intentioned, does not it? He works. Study. And nothing is fairer than play games in your free time, because maybe would be better have a boyfriend or girlfriend to have fun. But if there’s no time? If Junhui make a list of people who him know. Are there any that he would date? There was Hansol and Seungkwan dating. Joshua that Junhui didn’t know about his personal life. There is Jeonghan who must be crushing “if not" being a couple with Joshua... And we has the fact that Jeonghan is a tramp. So Junhui had a brief relationship with Chan, Chan who is dating Soonyoung. Mingyu and Minghao are dating too. Sungcheol who was living near but want to be in a relationship with Jeonghan or Joshua...  Actually that was all his friends, maybe he was forgetting someone but did not remember.

So instead of dwelling on that idea, he was only delighting in more gelatin.

 

...

 

– What? – An idiot face of Hansol only intensified. – What is this person? From now on, it was 1400 in his HP and I was reliving my Pokémon, when I came back it was at 2k again.

– Yes, for God's sake! It's from here, it has to be. – Junhui grunted as well, the two of them in the Chinese apartment complaining for a minute about the mysterious player who had this Blissey-shaped monster. Blissey, for those who do not know is the evolution of Chansey. A Pokémon that carries an egg, and gives you egg bombs. It is a very powerful Pokémon.

– Wow, I even got frustrated right now. – Hansol stared at his cell phone screen. – I used my strongest Pokémon.

\- Guys... You two will stay in this shit huh? - Minghao stayed with the two of them while he was getting ready, the boy went and returned, took a shower and got himself dressed, took keys, wallet, returned to brush his teeth, all this in thirty minute interval in which the other two did not stop playing on that .

–I'm leaving already, hyung, Seungkwan wants us to go out. – Hansol said half-heartedly, but with a smile on his face.

– Minghao... forget! – Jun replied, and that was it.

– I was not thinking of you Junhui. – The other replied simply, too. – Would be a miracle if you decide to go out!

Minghao sat on the arm of the couch, tossed his tie, his beret, and his clothes a few times until they made sure everything was neat. When he did not have anything to look at, he just took his time to watch them play. When he was almost losting interest he heard the door slam. Mingyu! A smile formed on the younger Chinese's lips as he got up, he stepped inside his room to get a coat and a gift he had bought. When he returned, to his surprise, Mingyu gave the message that Junhui had left even before Hansol left; which was doubly shocking.

 

The Chinese ran down the elevator with his cell phone in his hand, for his happiness he was very close to completing the raid mode that would give him a legendary Pokémon. He walked through the Hall of the building until he could have a stable connection without leaving to the street and then he can focus once more on playing than looking over strangers. He glanced at himself as he walked to an area where there were had sofas set to sit down, there was a boy nearby too. He sat a little away from the boy to play the best he could and was doing it. It was all cool until the noise of the other cell phone began to take his concentration off and make Junhui click on the screen while his eyes were around the boy next to him. The boy sighed deeply and then let a well-drawn 'Aah' slip his lips. While Junhui was more of a "Whoa." The two dropped the cell phone instantly as soon as the things they did ended, and then the brown on the other side rattled his neck while Junhui; the fingers. The other looked up at Junhui and smiled.

 

– Pokémon Go? – He asked.

– Pokémon Go! – Junhui replied, and laughed shortly after.

– I just lost that Registeel. – He murmured with a grin from the one who had just been defeated.

– I just won a Registeel! – Junhui painted amusedly with a victory smile on his face.

They both laughed.

– I'm sorry... My name is Wonwoo and yours? – He said as he got up. Junhui remembered him as soon as he had spoken, there were friends in common and they rarely saw each other at parties. The boy was handsome, had a different voice; serious, and sand saying straight up: it was very sexy.

My name is Junhui. – He held out his hands to greet him. – Moon Jun at your disposal.

The other laughed.

Wonwoo squeezed his hand in greeting. – It's my pleasure.

They both laughed, then walked silently to the elevator. First conversation started and it was during that conversation that the shock came, Wonwoo was the Blissey owner. The fuck! That Blissey was a monster and took several Pokémon to take her out of the gym. He also discovered that Wonwoo had a pokedex of Khanto and Hoenn complete, and that some of Jhoto was lacking ... Unlike Junhui it lacked some of Hoenn and two of Jhoto. Wonwoo was almost a rival and so far unknown. It was worth even making a friend with someone like that. Jun and Wonu laughed in amusement, they also discovered that they live practically in front of each other. With Wonwoo's only differential, I have lived alone.

 

...

 

He yawned. Junhui yawned again, felt that he had not rested enough. Worse, he felt she was almost becoming her friends. He looked at his watch. 10 hours. If he had woken up at nine as he eventually did to the weekends, he would have had a chance to play another raid battle; which by now must have ended. He sighed. All this because he had gone to bed later yesterday, and this was due to the fact that he had spent more time talking to Wonwoo than just on the way from the Hall to his apartments.

She stretched, then lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He yawned again. When he thought of going to bed and going back to sleep, since there was nothing else he could do, his door was almost knocked out by Joshua and Jeonghan at once. Junhui knew that he was screwed, and it was not in the right way.

 

– Wen Junhui wakes up! –Joshua has already arrived pulling the covers off the Chinese's body.

– I don’t want. – Junhui pulled back. – For God's sake who let you two in?

– Minghao gave us the key yesterday before going to a party with Mingyu. – The older man explained as he opened the curtains.

– Jeonghan this was a secret that the told us to keep! – Joshua answered and the other just laughed. Trickster.

– My father Odin, what do you guys want at this hour? – Junhui said, curling up as much as he could in the covers that Joshua insisted on pulling.

\- You! – Joshua said earnestly.

– Exactly. – Jeonghan was saying. – Wait, Jisoo we want to help Junnie.

– You're not playing this fucking game today, we're going out. – The other finally pulled the covers, leaving Junhui in his sweatpants and underwear, and to his bad luck, he was wearing one undewear with puppys straps. – Loot at this.... That's what I meant Jeonghan.

– Yes, but sounded sexual. – Jeonghan laughed as he still insisted on that curtain.

– It was until then, look at those underwear. – The other looked genuinely indignant.

– Oh my... – Jeonghan laughed. – It’s kinda cute!

– Cute is not the word I want to hear. – Junhui said, visibly stressed. – What the fuck are you doing here?

They both laughed in pure cynicism.

– junnie honey, you're cute even yelling at us, sorry. – Jeonghan opened the wardrobe and rolled over like the Chinese's clothes. Luckily, the boy had at least the good taste of buying nice clothes to wear. Jeonghan put together skinny jeans and a matching sweatshirt and then threw it at Junhui. – Put that on.

– We're going on a date. – Joshua said finally.

\- Oh no.

– Ah yes! – Jeonghan laughed again.

\- I will not. – Junhui struggled in bed.

– Oh you’ll go! – Joshua walked to the other, pulling him from the bed by the feet.

– But I don’t want to have a date. – He said desperately.

– Young people have to learn that life is like this, you have to flirt. – Jeonghan said.

– No thank you.

– Better than that, you young people have to learn that life is better when you have someone. – Joshua said.

– Where's your date hyung?

– On here! – Jeonghan looked indignant, but he laughed and made a pose as if to take a picture – Cheese... Surprised?

– A little. – Jun said.

– Enough playing! Now come on in and put this because it's cold outside! – Joshua said literally throwing clothes at Junhui. The two left saying that they was would come back if Junhui does not hurry.

The Chinese considered seriously between throwing himself from his floor or just locking himself inside the room... The second option was better, but it was not, because Joshua was sure to knock off the door. If he had one of the things that was weird to see and was afraid at the same time it was Joshua annoyed, he was very different from what he used to be and that is pretty scary. In fact, when he joins Jeonghan in this state it is even worse. The two would drag korea to caos if they wished. Then he just did what they said, put on those clothes very reluctantly and then really reluctantly walked into the room. When he arrived, it was as if Joshua and Jeonghan were other people, they were all "that proud", "how lovely", "my son", and as Junhui had thought a few minutes ago that was even more frightening than the two individually irritated.

 

...

 

– Uhmm. – That was the only thing Junhui could say. He laughed shortly after to the discomfort of the two boys who were forced to participate in this thing of "joining the useful to the pleasant" of Joshua and Jeonghan.

– Uhmm – Jihoon said too, giving that typical deep sigh of who had nothing to say. The two looked at each other, then looked at the two friends at three tables away. They looked at each other again. Jihoon was a college classmate, who was always present when they go out in group but rarely talked to everyone except Soonyoung, Joshua and Jeonghan, he was more like to the guy who watch quiet and laugh at everything.

– What you like to do? – Jihoon finally asked, although it was somewhat random.

– Hm... – Junhui thought before replying. – Music, dancing, playing on the cell phone and sometimes reading.

– Music? – Jihoon smiled.

– Yes it is... to speak the truth is more because of the dance, but lately I've been singing quite a bit.

– I sing too. – The youngest said, and it was from then on that the conversation flowed in an oddly amusing way. But the flirtation thing, it did not happen at all. Junhui had no idea how flirting works and Jihoon just could not flirt.

The two spent almost an hour talking, before being interrupted by Jeonghan and Joshua complaining about the delay to get in somewhere, "somewhere" they meant. They both laughed at their elders, Jihoon passed his contact to Junhui so they could keep in touch and talk more often. It was a better idea than what Joshua and Jeonghan had in mind. Junhui thanked the heavens for Jihoon was cool, and also thanked him twice for being the type who prefers not to have such contact unnaturally. That meant that the two schemers had gone down the drain and they now had no choice but to let the two settle on their own, a plot twist where the shot backfired.

 

...

 

Junhui stepped out of the elevator. He was literally crawling and he longed for his bed. He wanted to kill Jeonghan and Joshua for having abandoned him so quickly with Jihoon and gone at the first opportunity. He walked to the door of his apartment and knocked. – Minghao! – He called one, two, three, four, five, and six times. And nothing... No one answered. Junhui sat on the floor and laughed in despair, it was all that was missing, locked out of his own apartment while Minghao dating up with Mingyu somewhere. She picked up her cell phone, checking the remaining battery.

 

– Not much, damn Joshua and Jeonghan-hyungs. – The chinese muttered sitting, hugging his legs and putting the game on in his cell, intended to at least be distracted trying to detonate Wonwoo's Blissey. It took minutes and minutes on that before finally beating that monster. The shout of celebration was heard in every apartment in the hallway.

 

And it was not long before Jeon Wonwoo stepped out of his appartment. The tall boy, with his messy hair, looked up and down the hall until he saw Junhui. Then he smiled. A smile so beautiful that was even pleasurable to look at. Wonwoo's nose gave a slight stretch when he smiled, which made it even sweeter.

– I knew it was you. – He said playfully as he walked out of his apartment. Wonwoo wore only a black tankard that left his long, well-defined arms to show, he was thin and had little muscles. But all well laid out and perfectly taken care of. Everything in place.

– It had to be me. – Junhui chuckled still in that place. – It's fate.

– Minutes. – He laughed. – What are you doing out? Hunting Pokémon?

– I wish I had. – She nodded. – My friend locked me out and you know where he is.

So tragic that it got to be funny.

– Want company? – Wonwoo offered as he stroked his arms crossed in the cold.

– Only if you would let me enter in your apartment. – Junhui said on impulse, laughing shortly after.

– Why not? – The other replied by pointing to the door of the apartment. – As you wish sir.

– After I inadvertently invited me? – They both laughed.

– It's the cold Junnie, it's the cold.

– Junnie? – Junhui asked, suddenly surprising his nickname.

– Hm, sorry?

– No... It’s ok I liked it. – He answered more gently.

 

The Chinese entered the apartment of the other in that mood of mystery, because the lights were almost all off, only if there was light through the balcony in the room where the doors with the curtains open. Wonwoo came just behind the Chinese turning on the lights. Junhui chuckled.

 

– You're a vampire, wow. – He laughed.

– Sorry, I was in my room.  – Wonwoo apologized.

– Why are you apologizing? – The older laughed.

– I don’t know too.

 

Wonwoo replied awkwardly as he paced the room taking the whole mess, the place was the same as Junhui's apartment, but it was completely different. Maybe because he did not share apartment with anyone, but strangely it was a lot more comfortable than his own apartment. There were several books on a shelf that partially caught the whole look of the corner, and also a desk, that small, center table. Well, Junhui could not say that the apartment did not look like its owner, because the appearance was the same. A blend of sophisticated, retro and sexy. And it smelled a little woody in the air, which made the mood even more comfortable. Junhui was staring at the apartment when his cell phone vibrated, announcing that there was a Pokémon nearby. The boy turned on the camera and walked around the apartment until he found that it was coincidentally in Wonwoo. A Solrock.

 

– Wonwoo. – Junhui called quietly, pointing the cell phone at him.

– What? – He glared at him. – Are you taking a picture of me?

– I'll catch you. – Junhui said amusedly amused as he threw an ultra ball at that Solrock.

– What? – The other laughed.

– There was a Solrock in you. – Jun explained. – And he'll take your name as his nickname.

– Because was it in my direction? – He deduced as he fingered his cell phone.

– Exactly.

– So if I'm going to be your Solrock, you're going to be my Lunatone? – Wonwoo said with the same excitement as Junhui.

– Liar, let me see... – Junhui said, sneaking up to Wonwoo.

But before that, Wonwoo had taken a picture of Junhui and not captured a Pokémon. The brown went on his pokedex and picked up a Lunatone he had already captured at one time and renamed it as MoonJunnie. Just like the Solrock that had taken Wonu's name.

 

The two exchanged these nicknames and then talked more about random things like Wonwoo's favorite books, Junhui's favorite songs that and he even left Wonwoo watch some of his videos during his dance lessons. Wonwoo thought Junhui danced and sang well, and Junhui found Wonwoo far smarter than he looked. It was all cool, all going well, until Wonwoo asked if Junhui's friend would let him out, so it seemed so.

 

– I already called, I sent a message, and nothing. – The Chinese said leaning back on the sofa.

– Do you want to spend the night here? – Jeon offered.

– Look Wonwoo, I'm not going to lie...– Jun laughed uncomfortably. – Not that I have someone else to go to.

– Then you stay here. – He decided to lock the front door.

 

Jeon suggested that Junhui should sleep in bed and he on the couch, and then Junhui denied and suggested otherwise, which was denied. And a discussion began and ended with the two deciding to share bed. Which was funny, yes, because in a normal situation it should be very uncomfortable. But they both felt extremely comfortable, as if they knew each others for a long time. Junhui would never have imagined doing this with Jihoon, much less with Minghao that he knows almost for lifetime. But he was actually sharing a bed with Wonwoo, which was even too comfortable for someone who would share a bed with someone they just met a hours ago. The two looked at each other for a while as they lay in bed and then the mood was "strange." Wonwoo smiled, and asked how Jun had been; who told in detail by detail of the crazy idea of Jeonghan and Joshua of making such a meeting of water for wine. Wonwoo thought it funny but a very bad idea, but knowing the two of them, he knew this might even have happened to him. Partly would be great that was with Junhui. Wonwoo found himself wondering if Junhui would talk to him the way he was talking now, or whether they would be as good as they had been since the first "date," Junhui was handsome, cute, and innocent in spite of everything. And Wonwoo was so clever that he had been thinking aloud all this time; without even realizing it.

Junhui laughed.

– Wonwoo, you're ‘’more’’ cuter.

He said.

And for the first time Junhui felt an interest in kissing someone, more than that. He felt that chill in the belly of "new experiences." And he knew that if Jeonghan or Joshua were watching they would go in the most exaggerated way possible to encourage Junhui to kiss Wonwoo. And this actually happened.

They kissed, not once, but several times at night and before sleep.

 

And the only thing Junhui just did not know is that Jeonghan and Joshua were all too aware, because it was they who locked Junhui out of his apartment, and they were there at least to hear his friend's conversation with Wonwoo outside.

 

So it was a happy ending for everyone.


End file.
